


The Secret Ingredient

by Hils



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Domestic bliss isn't all it's cracked up to be





	

When not fighting the forces of evil, Buffy Summers considered herself a tolerant and open-minded person. She didn’t mind when, less than a week after Spike moved in, a Ramones poster appeared on the wall in their bedroom. When Spike started playing the Sex Pistols at full volume whilst singing along – badly – she just passed it off as part of his quirky charm. She smiled indulgently when Spike gleefully told her of a place in England that sold Weetabix milkshakes, and pointed out it wouldn’t be hard for him to make his own right here.

Now, however, she could feel her eye twitching as she watched the massacre that was taking place right in front of her.

“I’ll clean it up,” Spike promised with a sheepish grin as he caught her staring at him. “This was your idea.”

“It’s fun,” Dawn chimed in.

Buffy didn’t hear them. All she saw was milk practically dripping off the kitchen counter and Weetabix crumbs in places she didn’t even know existed in their kitchen.

Dawn took one sip of their creation and wrinkled her nose. “Must be a vampire thing.”

Spike grinned knowingly. “That’s just ‘cos yours doesn’t have the magic ingredient.”

Before either of them could ask what he was talking about Spike poured half a packet of blood into the blender before adding the milk and Weetabix.

Dawn went white and excused herself before fleeing the room, Buffy simply stared and made a mental note to buy a new blender today.

“Ahh!” Spike sighed as he poured his creation into a mug and drank deeply. “You wouldn’t get one of these at that place in England.”

Buffy shook her head and wished she’d suggested a vacation instead.


End file.
